onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:212.150.174.178
Welcome Sign Up You should sign up. We need more good editors with accounts. SeaTerror (talk) 20:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Good job! You're beginning to do the references correctly. Keep up to the good work! And like what ST said, you should create an account. 05:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Just remember to put the apostrophes ("'") inside the link. Like this: Nefertari Vivi's instead of Nefertari Vivi's Thank You! 05:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ignore him on the last one. SeaTerror (talk) 09:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) no lelouch is correct, you put the apostrophe inside the link and add a "|" and write the proper article name on the left to separate it from the apostrophized name on the right-- 17:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Quit it Stop putting the Straw-Hat Pirates Navibox on every character befriended with the Straw-Hats. They are NOT a part of the crew. Thank you, and have a good day. WU out - 16:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) enough you have already been warned once, stop this or a ban will be requested-- 16:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Listen dude, I know that you have added many references in pages,which is very good but please stop adding the straw hats navibox in articles. Also, i noticed that you have removed categories from some redirects. Please don't do that again. People have already warned you. If you don't stop, you will get banned. Have a nice day. 17:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) good and thank you for understanding, i also would like to invite you to formally join the wiki by creating an account-- 17:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Kung_Fu_Dugong?diff=990261&oldid=989595 <-- example. You probably did it by accident. Also, why don't you make an account. This wiki needs good users. 17:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) You also need to stop changing possessives in links. They should look like this Nefertari Vivi's not this Nefertari Vivi's. The grammar marines' page here has the grammar policies for things like that. 23:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Referencing Hi, just wanted to leave a quick note about refs. Thanks for doing the work (not enough people do that around here), but some of things you're doing don't match up with our existing formatting, and in most cases you're putting more information than you need to. You should have a read of Template:Qref/doc if you haven't already, which explains pretty much everything you need to know about the qref template. A couple of specific points: * I've noticed that you've been using the sbs parameter in some circumstances to denote which volume the chapter is in. This is incorrect usage of the parameter - sbs is only used when the reference is actually from the SBS question corner, and has no effect when a chapter or episode reference is present. The volume is added in automatically thanks to other existing templates. * The purpose of the 'name' parameter is to allow multiple references from the same source without repetition. You do not need to provide a name for any reference that is only used once. Along the same lines, if you are referencing the same chapter/episode multiple time in the same article, they should be linked via having the same name. I saw that in the Law article you had roughly ten different references to the same chapter, which shouldn't be done under any circumstance. * Because the text parameter always follows a comma, the first letter should be lower-case (unless it's a proper noun). Also, make sure there's a full stop/period at the end of the sentence. * This is more of a personal preference for me than a rule, but you don't have to write out in full. is fine. If you have any questions, message me on my talk page. I hate having to delete things you do when you obviously put a lot of work into them, but the main priority is ensuring consistency as much as possible. Thanks again. 13:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hola The others have already said this but, create an account and join us ! :) It'll be nice to match a name/picture to you, you've been a great asset to the Wiki. 12:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ^ 12:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Why U no Sign up? Please Sign up dude, you're doing such a great job with the References. If you Sign up, you could join the Reference Pirates. Just an advertise. WU out - July 16, 2013 9:03 (UTC) ^What he said. 09:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) JOIN DAMMIT-- 00:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sheesh! Don't force him/her if he/she doesn't want to. 08:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Really?! What's your username? 08:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) wait have you joined as a user (cause thats what we mean when we say join)-- 17:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) so whats your name?-- 00:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :His username is Shay.avigad.1] 04:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Apostophes and Links Please remember to put the apostrophes ("'") inside the link. Like this: Rob Lucci's instead of Rob Lucci's Thank You! 13:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Putting apostrophes inside links was decided as a result of this poll. 13:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Refs How are we supposed to trust your references if you change them all the time? 08:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC)